


dance between darkness and light

by bigbvdwolf



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Music, Playlist, but its in spanishh?? so i left the playmoss link, i added the last song bc it reminds me so much of them, i could tell you the meaning, idk the criteria for playlists, like literally it's THEM imo, mostly the beauty and the beast thing you mentioned but on some of them, only if you want to, so i hope you like it, to the translation but if you cant access to it tell me and, tried to fit the tone of their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbvdwolf/pseuds/bigbvdwolf
Summary: The dark does not destroy the light;it defines it.A little list of songs made into a playlist for MissJewelry373 / missjewelsart.





	dance between darkness and light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissJewelry373](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJewelry373/gifts).



link: [playmoss](https://playmoss.com/es/wintersldierrr/playlist/dance-between-darkness-and-light)

[dance between darkness and light ](http://8tracks.com/wintersldierrr/dance-between-darkness-and-light?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [wintersldierrr](http://8tracks.com/wintersldierrr?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
